2019 Women's World Cup - Day 1
Gallery 2019 Women's World Cup - Day 1.png|PNG Version 2019-womens-world-cup-day-1-5386703364161536.3-s.png|Search Page Appearance 2019 Women's World Cup - Argentina.png|Argentina 2019 Women's World Cup - Austraila.png|Austraila 2019 Women's World Cup - Brazil.png|Brazil 2019 Women's World Cup - Cameroon.png|Cameroon 2019 Women's World Cup - Canada.png|Canada 2019 Women's World Cup - Chile.png|Chile 2019 Women's World Cup China.png|China 2019 Women's World Cup - England.png|England 2019 Women's World Cup - France.png|France 2019 Women's World Cup Germany.png|Germany 2019 Women's World Cup - Italy.png|Italy 2019 Women's World Cup - Jamaica.png|Jamaica 2019 Women's World Cup - Japan.png|Japan 2019 Women's World Cup - Netherlands.png|The Netherlands 2019 Women's World Cup - New Zealand.png|New Zealand 2019 Women's World Cup Nigeria.png|Nigeria 2019 Women's World Cup Norway.png|Norway 2019 Women's World Cup - Scotland.png|Scotland 2019 Women's World Cup South Africa.png|South Africa 2019 Women's World Cup - South korea.png|South Korea 2019 Women's World Cup Spain.png|Spain 2019 Women's World Cup - Sweden.png|Sweden 2019 Women's World Cup - Thailand.png|Thailand 2019 Women's World Cup - United States.png|The United States Concept Art 03_sketch_google_doodle_Argentina.jpg|Argentina 02_sketch_google_doodle_Argentina.jpg|Argentina 01_sketch_google_doodle_Argentina.jpg|Argentina WWC_template 2.jpg|Australia WWC_template 1 (1).jpg|Austraila WWC_template copy.jpg|Australia WWC_template_drawover.jpg|Australia wwc br.jpg|Brazil drawover_shanti.jpg|Brazil drawover.jpg|Brazil croquis bnw3.jpg|Cameroon croquis bnw2.jpg|Cameroon croquis bnw4.jpg|Cameroon image3 canada.jpeg|Canada image2 canada.jpeg|Canada image1 canada.jpeg|Canada Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.50.06 AM.png|Chile Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.50.12 AM.png|Chile Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 8.50.16 AM.png|Chile IMG_0034.jpg|China IMG_0035.jpg|China IMG_5109.JPG|China china_02.jpg|China england1.png|England england3.png|England england2.png|England G_Sketch_1.jpg|France G_Sketch_3.jpg|France 2019 Women's World Cup germany 1.jpg|Germany wm-illu-02.jpg|Germany new-wm02.jpg|Germany sketch1.jpg|Italy sketch1_modified.jpg|Italy doodle_color.jpg|Italy wwc Jamaica.jpg|Jamaica Sketch 1D.jpg|Jamaica original_small.jpg|Jamaica wwc_1 japan.jpg|Japan wwc_3 japan.jpg|Japan wwc_2 japan.jpg|Japan google soccer6.jpg|The Netherlands google soccer4.jpg|The Netherlands google soccer5.jpg|The Netherlands nz3.png|New Zealand nz4.png|New Zealand nz1.png|New Zealand sketch-1.png|Nigeria Progress 1.JPG|Nigeria WIP nigeria.jpeg|Nigeria 3_winter.jpg|Norway 3_summer.jpg|Norway 3_summer_colour2.jpg|Norway scotland1.png|Scotland scotland3.png|Scotland scotland2.png|Scotland Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 10.40.28 PM.png|South Africa Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 10.40.42 PM.png|South Africa wwc_south_africa_final.png|South Africa process 3.jpg|South Africa concept1_seoul.jpg|South Korea concept2_instruments.jpg|South Korea process.PNG|South Korea 2.Meal.jpg|Spain COMIDA.jpg|Spain COMIDA feedback.jpg|Spain SaraAndreasson_Google_Doodle_WWC_Round1_draft3.jpg|Sweden SaraAndreasson_Google_Doodle_WWC_Round1_draft2.jpg|Sweden SaraAndreasson_Google_Doodle_WWC_Round1_draft1.jpg|Sweden thailand2.png|Thailand thailand1.png|Thailand Google_doodle_edit.png|Thailand Google - WWSC USA - 01.jpg|The United States Google - WWSC USA - 02.jpg|The United States Google - WWSC USA - 03.jpg|The United States Behind the Scenes pic 2019 Women's World Cup - Day 7.jpg|Brazil lr-process-5.jpg|Chile IMG_6399.JPG|China IMG_6401.JPG|China photo1france.jpg|France photo2.jpg|France IMG_3775.JPG|Italy IMG_3750.JPG|Italy Robin Clare Doodle 2.JPG|Jamaica wwc_wip.jpg|Japan _DSC0612.png|New Zealand Progress 2.JPG|Nigeria IMG_7561.jpeg|Norway IMG_7558.jpeg|Norway pasted image 0 Scotland.png|Scotland 2019 Women's World Cup - Day 13 scotland.png|Scotland IMG_8936.JPG|United States Trivia and Details * All panels feature a football/soccer ball in the middle * All panels have someone kicking or hitting the ball. * Norway's panel was originally going to be set in the winter, as seen on the concept art. * The Berliner Fernsehturm is visible in the background of Germany's panel. * The Hillbrow Tower is in the background of South Africa's panel. Category:Doodles Category:2019 Women's World Cup Category:Doodles Shown on June 7th Category:Doodles Shown in 2019 Category:Doodles Shown in Argentina Category:Doodles Shown in Australia Category:Doodles Shown in Austria Category:Doodles Shown in Brazil Category:Doodles Shown in Bulgaria Category:Doodles Shown in Cameroon Category:Doodles Shown in Canada Category:Doodles Shown in Chile Category:Doodles Shown in China Category:Doodles Shown in France Category:Doodles Shown in Germany Category:Doodles Shown in Ghana Category:Doodles Shown in Hungary Category:Doodles Shown in Iceland Category:Doodles Shown in India Category:Doodles Shown in Ireland Category:Doodles Shown in Israel Category:Doodles Shown in Italy Category:Doodles Shown in Jamaica Category:Doodles Shown in Japan Category:Doodles Shown in Kenya Category:Doodles Shown in Latvia Category:Doodles Shown in Lithuania Category:Doodles Shown in Mexico Category:Doodles Shown in the Netherlands Category:Doodles Shown in New Zealand Category:Doodles Shown in Nigeria Category:Doodles Shown in Norway Category:Doodles Shown in the Philippines Category:Doodles Shown in Russia Category:Doodles Shown in Senegal Category:Doodles Shown in South Africa Category:Doodles Shown in South Korea Category:Doodles Shown in Spain Category:Doodles Shown in Sweden Category:Doodles Shown in Taiwan Category:Doodles Shown in Tanzania Category:Doodles Shown in Thailand Category:Doodles Shown in Turkey Category:Doodles Shown in Uganda Category:Doodles Shown in the United Kingdom Category:Doodles Shown in the United States Category:Doodles Shown in Vietnam